Amara Tenou
is one of three Outer Sailor Scouts and a supporting character in Sailor Moon S. Together with her partner, Michelle Kaiou, Amara searches for the Pure Heart Crystal that will lead them to the Purity Chalice. When Mistress 9 is revived using the body of Hotaru Tomoe, Amara and the Outer Scouts attempt to stop the destruction of the world and revival of their ally, Sailor Saturn (the Sailor Scout of destruction). Amara is the reincarnation of the Princess of Uranus and the civilian identity of Sailor Uranus. Her powers are associated with the element of wind. Early Life Rebirth ''Sailor Moon S'' Sailor Uranus and her cousin, Michelle, appeared to stop the Bureau of Bad Behavior, led by mad scientist Doctor Tomoe, from destroying the world. They destroyed the first Daimon, Mikusi. They were searching for the three Pure Heart Crystals to find the Purity Chalice and save the world, even though they knew that if a person remained separated from their Pure Heart for too long, they would die. For this reason, they did not get along well with the Sailor Scouts, and only returned the Pure Hearts after seeing that they were not the crystals the Heart Snatchers were after. In "Driving Dangerously", Amara and Michelle were first introduced in their human forms, and Amara, due to her masculine dress style, was mistaken for a man by Serena and Mina, until the end of the episode. In "Friendly Foes", Sailor Uranus was forced to work together with Sailor Moon fighting off Kaorinite when she tied Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon's wrists together and threw Sailor Neptune over a waterfall. In Episode 13, "Birthday Blues, Part 2'', Sailor Uranus decided to help the Sailor Scouts out, and used World Shaking on Kaorinite, causing her crystal beam to turn against her, encasing her in crystal, where she then fell over Tokyo Tower to her death. In "Destiny's Arrival", Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune realized that they had two of the three Pure Heart crystals. After Eugeal extracted Sailor Neptune's Pure Heart, and was knocked over the edge by Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus used Eugeal's gun to extract her own Pure Heart, which was the Space Sword. However, Sailor Pluto, whose crystal ball was the third Pure Heart crystal, separated the Pure Hearts from the two crystals and returned them to Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. In the following episode, Sailor Moon got the Purity Chalice and defeated Eugeal, but because she collapsed from the power afterwards, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune became convinced that she was not the Sovereign who would stop the Silence. When they found out that Hotaru was possessed by Mistress 9, they decided that the only way to stop her was to destroy Hotaru, which Rini (Sailor Mini Moon), Sailor Moon, and the other Sailor Scouts did not want them to do. When they entered Mugen School to stop the Heart Snatchers for good, Mistress 9 sent Doctor Tomoe over to deal with them. Germatoid, the monster inside him, left him to fight them. Sailor Uranus blew him to bits with World Shaking, but he entered several human-sized monsters that he created. When Sailor Neptune used the Deep Aqua Mirror to reveal the true Germatoid, Sailor Uranus stabbed him in the face with her Space Sword, killing him. After Pharaoh 90 was defeated, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune fought Sailor Moon, feeling that she should not be future queen when she put the world at risk for one person. However, a light from her tiara caused Sailor Uranus to crash into Sailor Neptune, and they finally recognized her as Princess Serena and Neo Queen Serenity before they left, saying Hotaru wasn't the only one she saved. Films ''Hearts in Ice'' (Sailor Moon S) ''Black Dream Hole'' (Sailor Moon SuperS) Powers and Abilities Professional Driver Sailor Uranus Finishing Moves *'World Shaking' - Sailor Uranus's main attack is World Shaking, or Uranus World Shaking, an orange energy ball that also causes an earthquake to the enemy. This was used to destroy Mikusi (when combined with Sailor Neptune's Deep Submerge), as well as Kaorinite (the first time). *'Space Sword' - Gained after losing her Pure Heart, the Space Sword is Uranus's secondary and arguably strongest weapon and attack. Original Japanese Adaptation In the original Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the character Amara was named Hakura Tenou. Sailor Uranus was not developed until partway through the Sailor Moon series, after the Guardian Senshi were well-established. She was created in tandem with Sailor Neptune, as "complementary but opposite characters,"Takeuchi, Naoko (February 6, 1995). "Act 29". Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon Volume 9. Kodansha. p. 31. ISBN 4-06-178797-7. and meant from the beginning to work alongside Sailor Pluto. Creator Naoko Takeuchi has said that she was shocked by the changes made to Haruka's personality in the anime series, but that she was glad fans still liked the character.Takeuchi, Naoko (September 1996). Bishōjo Senshi Sailormoon Volume III Original Picture Collection. Kodansha. ISBN 4-06-324518-7. During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Uranus was also the Princess of her home planet. She was among those given the duty of protecting the solar system from outside invasion. As Princess Uranus, she dwelt in Miranda Castle and wore a deep blue gown. She appears in this form in the original manga Act 41, as well as in supplementary art. It is unknown whether she had a relationship with Princess Neptune at that time. The anime and manga versions of the character are reasonably interchangeable, although her standoffishness is more pronounced in the anime. Like Michiru, Haruka is sometimes considered an antihero. Aside from a brief vignette in a special, Haruka and the others do not return after the third season until the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, generally retaining the same personalities. Her relationship with Michelle is not implicitly sexual until later in the series. Their romantic situation is referred to early on and generally understood by most of the metaseries' characters fairly quickly. In the anime, however, the physical aspects of their relationship is limited to hand-holding, flirting and sometimes even humorous implying, but generally remains intact. Their relationship is often a source of humor. However, Haruka finds it impolite to discuss romantic matters in public. Besides her relationship with Michiru, Haruka is also close friends with Setsuna Meioh, because the three of them work closely together as Outer Senshi. Following the destruction of the Death Busters and the rebirth of Sailor Saturn as an infant, they vow to be her family and care for her. Later story arcs show that the four live together happily for some time. Nothing about Haruka's family life is ever discussed, although she and Michiru appear noticeably wealthy by unknown means. In the manga, Haruka says that she and Michiru have "wealthy patrons." Gallery Trivia *Amara and Michelle never appear in the fourth season, Sailor Moon SuperS. They only appear in its film, Black Dream Hole alongside Trista (who was also absent in the fourth season). *In 1998 the toy company Irwin released a collection of Sailor Moon dolls that featured Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus was given the name "Corinn", however, as DiC did not produce the third season, Sailor Moon S, the name Corinn was never used.Irwin - WikiMoon *"Amara" is a name of West African origin, meaning "Grace" in Igbo.Behind the Name: Amara It's Latin meaning, derived from "amarantus" and "amarus", means "Everlasting" or "Bitter".Think Baby Names: Amara *Barbara Radecki (Sailor Neptune) and Sarah LaFleur recorded their lines together during the production of Sailor Moon S.Blog Archive » Kana’s Korner – Interview with Barbara Radecki *In the French and Italian dubs, Amara was given the name "Frédérique" and "Heles".Sailor Uranus Profile References Category:Outer Sailor Scouts Category:Characters Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets